


My Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Good Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes through a creature inheritance and discovers his mate is Harry Potter.After saving Harry from his abusive Aunt and Uncle the Malfoys begin to realise just how cruelly Albus Dumbledore has been treating the boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	My Mate

Draco sat up in Panic. He had had his first Veela Dream where he could see through his mates eyes. It hadn't taken long for him to realise that it was Harry Potter's eyes he was seeing through. However, it also didn't take long for him to realise that Harry's life wasn't as perfect as he had thought. He had always believed that Harry would have a pampered home life since he was the 'Boy Who Lived' but he couldn't have been more wrong. In the few hours he had spent in Harry's life he had experienced how cruelly Harry was treated by his 'guardians'. He jumped up and ran through to his father's study and shook him awake. 

"What is it, son?" Lucius yawned, lifting his head. He had been working late and had ended falling asleep at his desk. 

"It's my mate, he's in trouble," Draco said, trying to catch his breath. Lucius stood up and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"Deep breaths. Just tell me who it is." Lucius said. Draco paused for a moment before answering. 

"Harry Potter." He murmured looking down at his feet. Lucius crouched down and looked up at his son. 

"I don't care who your mate is, dragon. I'll support you no matter what." He said and Draco smiled at this before remembering the situation. 

"We need to find him!" Draco said, panicking again. "I know he spent his previous summers at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging so we can try there," Lucius said. He grabbed his wand in one hand and his son's arm in the other and apparated them to Privet Drive. 

They appeared on a small driveway. They walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. They heard a few moments of muffled telling then Harry came to the door. The poor boy was a mess. He was ridiculously pale and so skinny you could see his bones. Draco's Veela side welled with rage when he saw his poor mate in this state and he swore he would make the people responsible pay. 

"Malfoy... Mr Malfoy. W.. what are you doing here?!" Harry asked in a shaky tone neither of the blondes had ever heard come from the Gryffindor's mouth. 

"We'll explain everything later but right now can I talk to the owner of this house," Lucius said, trying to reassure Harry that they pose no threat to him. 

"That would be me," A short, fat man said, walking forward. Draco looked disgusted when he saw the man. He had greasy, grey hair and a number of food stains down the front of his shirt. Lucius stepped in front of Harry so he was face to face with the fat oath. 

"Then I'd like you to explain why the poor boy looks like he hasn't been fed for weeks," Lucius said in a tone Draco had only ever heard him use in the important ministry of magic meetings. The old man looked shocked by this but stood his ground either way. 

"I don't see why that concerns you, sir." He replied. 

"Actually, it has everything to do with me. Now Harry go and collect your things." Lucius said. Harry stared around the room obviously very confused but Draco shot him a reassuring look and he ran upstairs to get his stuff.

"You have no right to do that!! The Dumbeldore guy said Harry had to stay here since he had no official guardians!" The man yelled storming forward. Lucius shot him an angry look which caused him to back down. 

"Actually due to recent events. I have partial guardianship over Harry and the right to remove him from any environment I feel he may be in danger in." Lucius said. Harry ran downstairs with a small bag. He didn't have many things since he had asked Ron to take care of Hedwig over the summer. Both Malfoys sent the man one last angry glare before leading Harry out onto the driveway where they could finally give Harry a proper explanation about what was going on.


End file.
